


In the Shadow of Legends

by Tyloric



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Brothers, Family, Friendship, Gen, I don't know how this happened but I'm glad that it did, Oh look it also rhymes., Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 15:01:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/699515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyloric/pseuds/Tyloric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Bonds of friendship soon built,</i>
  <br/><i>Hidden behind harsh words.</i>
  <br/><i>This unity unwavering,</i>
  <br/><i>But still easily heard.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Shadow of Legends

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know where this came from. All I know is that it was _a lot_ of fun to write.

His name is Daniel,  
    And he comes from so far.  
This place, how he hates!  
    Though his love is on par.

The law he upholds,  
    From behind his gold shield.  
In his beliefs he keeps faith,  
    Never willing to yield.

His daughter he follows,  
    To such distant lands.  
Always steadfast her guardian,  
    His feet digging into the sand.

Tongue like a whip,  
    And a heart forged in pyre.  
With wit so unmatched,  
    But by a SEAL, most dire.

This SEAL is called Steve,  
    And his eyes, how they’re haunted.  
Though he respects this small man,  
    SEALs cannot be taunted.

His father just taken,  
    By a monger of war.  
It is justice he seeks,  
    Rage searing his core.

These two, how they dance,  
    How they clash, how they fight.  
But their backs they protect,  
    Always doing what’s right.

Bonds of friendship soon built,  
    Hidden behind harsh words.  
This unity unwavering,  
    But still easily heard.

Sentinels they became,  
    With complete trust in the other.  
Their foes easily vanquished,  
    By these men, now brothers.

**Author's Note:**

> I seem completely incapable of writing a single normal fic in this fandom. No regrets.


End file.
